The Black and Red Newcomers
by HazaChillzOut
Summary: M FOR SEXUAL THEMES. Foxy is enjoying his good old dose of drowning in his past in Pirate's Cove, when the newcomers arrive. Foxy is introduced and makes two more great friends. Soon, Foxy notices something, he starts to feel something he hasn't felt for almost a decade. Love. But, Foxy's past is coming back to haunt him, and he's trying his best not to go literally insane.
1. The Newcomers

AUTHOR NOTES: This is a spin off of my In Their Eyes series, the toy animatronic no longer exist, including Mangle. The animatronics are not possessed, but have been designed and built to have human emotions, and to think and feel.

The Black and Red newcomers.

I am sat in Pirate's Cove. Doing nothing, apart from staring at an item in my hands. The plushie of what Mangle would have looked like if she were fixed. I had given it to her as a present way back, about seven years ago. I wipe a tear from my eye, then think about her, think about the massive crush I had on her.

FLASHBACK

Foxy walks into the Kid's Cove, Mangle was sat in the corner, her eyes closed. Asleep. Foxy silently sits down next to her and looks at the plushie in his hands. Mangle twitches and sits up, Foxy quickly puts the plushie out of her sight.

"Oh, hi Foxy." Mangle said sleepily.

"Hi Mangle." Foxy replied quietly.

Mangle looks up to Foxy.

"Why are you not with Bonn?" She questioned.

"I've had enough of him for now, so I thought I'd hang out with you." He smirks.

Mangle looks down at herself. Then she sighs.

"What's up?" Foxy looks down to Mangle, with his head tilted. Mangle looks back up to Foxy, then back down to herself.

"Just the way I look Foxy. You always tell me I am fine but, I mean, who would love this?" She scowled.

Foxy grabs her head and makes Mangle look at him.

"You are beautiful just the way you are, don't ever let anyone tell you differently. Even if you aren't to them, you are to me." Foxy looks intently at her. Mangle's eyes lit up.

"Thanks Foxy." Mangle smiles at him, Foxy lets go of her head. He then reaches over himself. Mingles tilts her head in curiosity of what Foxy had.

Foxy grabs the Mangle plushie and hands it to her. Mangle gasps and takes it off of Foxy.

"Wow, I love it, thanks Foxy." She looks up to Foxy who was proud.

"I made it myself, all for you."

Mangle sits up against the wall so she is eye level with Foxy, she looks up to him, they stare for a moment. They lean in, then Foxy hesitates. He pulls back and brings his knees up to his chest. His ears drooped and he looks forward. Mangle tilts her head in confusion.

"I'm sorry Mangle, I'm not sure if I..."

"Take all the time you need Foxy." Mangle smiles at him, Foxy looks at her, and smiles. His ears creep back up.

RETURN

I continue to stare at the plushie in my hands.

"Wherever you ended up after what happened Mangle, I hope you are safe and happy."

I jump at the sound of my curtains opening and the overly tall rabbit walking in. I hide the plushie behind me and look up to Bonnie.

BONNIE: "Do you want to come out now Foxy? The mechanics have finished working on the newcomers."

I put the plushie in my internal backpack and stands up.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming."

Bonnie turns around and walks out, crouching down as to not hit her head, she exits the Cove and I follow closely behind her. She walks to the left towards the stage, I look at the stage and see two figures, one black, the other red. I walk towards the stage to get a better view.

I could see the genders now, the black one was a guy, and the red one a girl. I stare at both of them, they looked like, either wolves or foxes, or both?

The black one had his eyes open, the mechanics were currently fitting his tail. He had a black coat over his entire body, not a speck of any other colour, apart from his eyes, which were a dulled grey. He had large ears across the top of his head, which the sides travelled down to the side of his head, and had very spiky hair on top of his head. He had a similar tail too. He seemed about Freddy's size, about seven foot six inches. He had similar legs to Bonnie, two knees instead of just one. Like the back legs of a dog.

The red one had her eyes closed, she was already finished. She had a strangely bright red coat, which was much smoother and curvy than the black one's body, she had an extremely similar body to Toy Chica, or Chico, as we called her, maybe even a little bigger on those areas. She had a black eye patch over her right eye, in the shape of a heart, and had long, black hair, which stopped at her waistline. The red animatronic was significantly smaller than the black one, maybe even shorter than me, she looked about six foot seven inches, I am seven foot.

FREDDY: "Seems a little, inappropriate for kids, don't you think?"

Bonnie just chuckles.

BONNIE: "Still being a control freak Freddy? C'mon, the kids will barely notice."

MANAGER: "Those were my intentions, but the supplier did go a tad overboard, yes."

We all look over to the manager, who was stood watching proudly his new animatronics. I look back over to the pair. I noticed that the red one had her eyelids open, revealing a golden eye, and she was looking right at me. I felt butterflies for a moment, then stare back at her. She closes her eyes again. I look at the black one. He was still deactivated. I sigh and go back to my cove.

CHICA: "Where are you going Foxy?"

I look back at Chica.

"I'm gonna go drown in my sorrow."

Chica sighs. I turn around and carry on towards the cove, I open the curtains and look back over to the pair. They were still non moving, but I could see the red one looking at me again, an expression of curiosity on her face. I ignore her and walk into my cove. I turn around and shut the curtains. I back into my cove, looking around at all the drawing I had made, of me, my old Toy friends, Mangle. I sigh and hit the wall, I slide down to a sitting position, still looking at all the drawings. I see a clean area, where I had drawn nothing. I twist a watch like button on my right wrist, the button pops out, I press it in, and my wrist opens up, revealing a mechanism which had my hand and my wrist, connected to my hook hand, my hand folds up and the hook rotates on a pivot in my wrist joint, my hook hand locks into place and my wrist closes up, I shake it around a little bit. Still tickles a bit. I got that modification a long time ago.

I start to scratch away the concrete, drawing a picture of the red newcomer. I sit there for a couple hours, drawing this portrait, until all the animatronics had gone to shutdown, and the manager had left after his hours of paperwork.

I stand up and admire the pretty much perfect etching of the short red animatronic, I always loved my art, it's how I was able to make the plushie for Mangle.

I stand up and stretch, I then switch back to my normal hand. Watching the mechanics working. I hear a small sound, I snap up and look towards the entrance to the cove. I stand there for a moment, I then walk quietly towards the entrance. I hear the sound again. It can't be Mike, his shift hadn't started yet, it was only eleven. Maybe someone had broken in. I exit the cove, and look around. I turn on my night vision, and look towards the stage.

The animatronics are gone?

I walk over to the stage. They are gone!

I hear a sound behind me, I whip around, only to be slammed into the ground, I hit it with a grunt. I could see the black animatronic on top of me, his fist raised, ready to slam it into my head. I put my hands over my head, as I catch the fist, and stop its momentum, I use one of my hands to push the animatronic off of me.

"What are you doing!?"

The animatronics stares blankly at me for a moment.

BLACK ANIMATRONIC: "Where the hell am I?"

I look at him, I could see his confusion and fright. He was scared, I'm not surprised, we were all like this when we were first built.

"Look, I need you to calm down, I'll explain to you where you are."

He stands up straight, towering over me.

"Just sit down there, I'll find the red one."

He hesitates for a second, then goes to sit at the table I had pointed to. I turn around and walk towards the west hall. I peek into my cove, it's clear. I then walk towards the storage room, I look inside, being careful not to wake Bonnie, who was curled up sleeping inside. The room is clear, and I shut the door quietly, I go towards the office, then the hallway light turns on. I tilt my head. The red one must be in there. I go to office, before I can step foot inside, the door is shut in my face. I hear a muffled giggle come from the other side. Yep, she's in there. I hear a sound behind me, I turn around to find Bonnie exiting the storage room, she looks up to me.

BONNIE: "Is Mike here already?"

"No, the new red animatronic is playing games with me."

Bonnie chuckles. I just sigh.

"Hey, we need to talk, can you let me in?"

To my surprise the door opens. I turn off my night vision and peek inside, and see the red animatronic sat on the office chair. She stares at me, I step foot inside, the animatronic presses a button on the tablet in her lap, and the door shuts behind me.

"Why did you shut the door?"

RED ANIMATRONIC: "You said I needed to talk to you, no one else." She smiles.

I smirk.

"What I meant is, can you come out so you can be introduced to the group?"

RED ANIMATRONIC: "What if I said I'd only want to talk to you. You seem more talk able than the other ones."

She crosses her leg over the other one and puts the tablet back on the desk. I chuckle nervously.

"I'm Foxy, you are probably wondering where you are."

RED ANIMATRONIC: "Foxy huh? That's a cute name."

I stare blankly at her, I felt the butterflies come back.

"I, uh, I welcome you to, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

She stands up.

RED ANIMATRONIC: "Well, thank you."

She comes up to me and sticks out her small hand.

AMY: "I'm Amy, it's nice to meet you, Foxy."

I grasp her hand, and shake it sternly.

"Well, can we get you introduced to the group now?"

She sighs.

AMY: "Yeah, sure."

She grabs the tablet, and opens the door, I walk out, Amy closely behind me. Bonnie was waiting outside. I turn on the lights to the hallway.

"Hey, Bonnie, can you get the others into the main dining hall?"

BONNIE: "Sure. I'll get the others."

I walk past her and towards the dinging hall, I turn on the light and see the black animatronic.

BLACK ANIMATRONIC: "You took your time didn't you?" He tilts his head.

"Sorry, this one is feisty."

Amy growls playfully. I laugh nervously. I go to sit next to the black animatronic. At this time, Freddy had come out of backstage, and was coming over to us.

FREDDY: "So, the newcomers are awake huh?"

I look up to Freddy.

"Yeah, they are awake."

Freddy comes to sit down with us, Chica had come out of the kitchen with Bonnie, and they were now sitting down with us.

BLACK ANIMATRONIC: "So, what are your names?"

FREDDY: "I'm Freddy Fazbear, I am the band's lead singer. That there is Bonnie."

Bonnie waves at the black animatronic.

BONNIE: "I play the bass guitar on stage."

CHICA: "I'm Chica, I play drums sometimes, but I'm usually the backup singer on stage."

I sit there silently.

BLACK ANIMATRONIC: "What about you?"

I look up to the black animatronic.

"I'm Foxy, I don't have a part on stage anymore."

AMY: "Why?"

I look up to Amy, then sigh.

"My past is pretty messed up guys."

BONNIE: "Foxy had an accident, we've forgiven him, but management hasn't."

I growl.

"It wasn't an accident, and I don't understand how any of you could forgive me for what I did!" I stand up.

FREDDY: "Foxy, sit down, calm yourself."

I scowl and walk towards my cove. I don't bother to look back. I open the curtains, step in and shut them. I walk to the back of my emptied cove. I sit against the wall, and reach into my internal backpack. I pull out the plushie. I stare at it. I could feel myself tearing up, I bring my knees up to my chest and cry quietly into my arms, I drop the plushie next to me.

"Why, why did they have to die?"

...

"Why did she, have to die?"


	2. Foxy's Past

AUTHOR NOTES: I forgot to mention in the last author notes, Chica isn't as poofy as she looks in the first game, she doesn't have the body of Toy Chica, but she is skinny. Also I had said that Foxy is no longer in service, he actually is, and management had put him back in performance. The pirate act is still ongoing.

My eyes flutter open as the presence of someone near me becomes more clear. I sit up against the wall and look around to my left, then to my right. I jump as I find Amy, sound asleep right next to me. I stare in horror. I shift up away from her a bit and shiver.

Mangle would be pissed.

I think back to the time I finally admitted my love for her.

FLASHBACK

Foxy is crouched in front of Mangle, fixing her up, he had a wrench in his hand, and he was tightening the bolts that held Mangle's legs in place. Foxy sighs and stands up. He stares at Mangle admiring the work he had done on her. Her legs and left arm were back in the normal place, but her Head was still attached where her right hand would be, and her hand was instead where her head should be, Foxy had managed to get rid of the other head that served no purpose.

"We can figure out a way to get my head off without killing me later." Mangle laughs nervously, she understood it wasn't a laughing matter, but she couldn't help it.

"I'll do some work tomorrow on your new suit. What do you want yourself to look like?" Foxy questioned her politely, he tilts his head to look at Mangle, waiting for an answer.

"I don't mind Foxy, as long as you make me skinny, I don't want to look too much like Chico." She laughs.

Foxy nods then sits next to Mangle. Mangle once again sits up to be head height with Foxy. Foxy was twiddling his thumbs nervously. He was obviously hiding something. Mangle reaches over to her plushie, and takes it, she hugs it.

"I really love the plush you made for me a couple weeks ago Foxy." Mangle says, still staring at the furry item in her hand.

"I'm glad you like it Mangle. Also, I've, been meaning to ask you something."

Mangle looks up to Foxy, she tilts her head curiously, one of her ears flopping.

"I was wondering if, if you'd, (sigh) if you'd like to be my, girlfriend."

Mangle sits there shocked. Foxy looks at her, then down to his hands again.

"It was a long shot I know, but-" Foxy is interrupted by Mangle grabbing his head and kissing him, Foxy sits up and holds his hand against her face, the pair sit there for a moment, wondering who would pull back first.

Suddenly, Bonn walks in, and spots the pair.

"Hey Foxy I- Oooh, I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" Bonn says cheekily, he leans against the doorway and folds his arms.

The pair pull back and Foxy looks up to Bonn. Mangle just looks to the floor.

"No. It's fine." Foxy laughs nervously the scratches the back of his head.

"Hey Foxy, I need your help, the Puppet is going a little bit coo coo." Bonn whirls his finger around the side of his head, signifying crazy.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Foxy stands up, but Mangle grabs him.

"You'll come back to finish that?" She questions intently, staring at him.

Foxy nods, Mangle released her grip on the red fox's shiny silver hand and sits back down. Foxy goes over to Bonn, who walks in front of him.

"So, what happened?" Bonn asked Foxy quietly, as the pair walked through the doorway.

Suddenly a loud female scream rips through the pizzeria, followed by a loud crack and a snap, Bonn and Foxy sprint towards the hallway where the sound came from. The pair stop at the entrance to the hall and gasp. The Puppet was stood over Chico, who was limp on the floor, with half of her face missing, revealing the endo skeleton head.

"WHAT THE FUCK PUPPET?!" Bonn screams at the towering skinny Puppet. The Puppet just looks up to us, his black eye holes piercing our animatronic souls.

"You'll die for this!" I hear Fred charging the Puppet from the other side of the hallway, the Puppet whips around and punches Fred hard in the head, tearing through his endo head, making his head explode in shrapnel and pieces of plastic, Fred collapses backwards to the floor.

"FOXY! GET MANGLE AND GET OUT OF HERE!" Bonn yells at his best friend.

"But-"

"GO!"

Foxy listens to Bonn, and runs towards the Kid's Cove. The Puppet walks up to Bonn, who was cowering in fear, but holding his ground.

"Oh, Bonn. You were always the sinacle one, thinking you were the best." The Puppet taunts the bright blue rabbit.

Foxy runs into the kids cove, he hears Bonn scream in pain. Foxy enters the room quickly, surprising Mangle, he then sticks his hand out for her to grab.

"Foxy?! What the fuck is going on?!" Mangle questions Foxy.

"I'll explain later, but first, we need to leave!" Mangle grasps Foxy's hand, she is lifted up and Foxy picks her up, carrying her bridal style, she couldn't walk, so Foxy had to carry her out.

"Well well well, who do we have here?" The Puppet stands at the doorway, the pairs only exit. He smirks and start slowly walking towards them, Foxy backs up into the wall. He then puts Mangle down.

"Puppet, stop. We can work this out. Tell us what's wrong and we can fix it!" The Puppet just smirks.

"You don't get it do you? YOU, are the problem, we all are. And we all need to be killed." The Puppet seethes with anger.

"You are insane!" Foxy charges the Puppet, the Puppet dodges the garage and grabs the back of Foxy's head and yanks him down to the ground, Fxy does a backwards roll, and charges again, this time, Foxy is struck in the chest, right into his power core. Foxyis thrown backwards with immense force and hits the wall, his eyes flickering, Foxy could do nothing but watch. The Puppet walks over to Mangle, who was trying desperately to stand and fight. The Puppet picks her up by the neck, and squeezes. Mangle's circuitry is squished and her voice starts glitching. She screams in agony as the Puppet stabs his arm through her power core in her chest, she holds on to the Puppet's arm, trying desperately to pull herself off, she becomes weaker and weaker. The Puppet watches his victim struggle and chuckles. Eventually she just stops. She weakly looks up to Foxy, and mouths. 'I love you.' She then drops, and goes limp. The Puppet lets her body slide off of his arm, he then walks over to Foxy and crouches in front of him. He raises his arm, ready to pierce Foxy's endo skull, when suddenly a fist comes of nowhere and punches him hard in the face. Foxy watches as the Puppet flies into the wall, Bonnie runs into the room for a follow up, and punches him hard in the face. Cracking the Puppet's mask. Chica runs in, with Freddy behind her. Chica picks up Foxy, and Freddy goes over to assist Bonnie. Foxy just blacks out.

RETURN

I could feel the tears streaming from my eyes, staining my red mask. I let out the pain. The pain of my past, coming back to haunt me. I feel a warmth on my shoulder. I look up to see Amy, crouched down in front of me. She held her hand on my shoulder.

AMY: "Are you okay Foxy?"

I push her hand off of me and stand up, I hold my hands against the side of my head. I walk towards the entrance to the cove.

AMY: "Fine. Be like that then."

I look back down to Amy who was still sat down, looking up at me. I put my hands back down and crouch in front of her. She looked a little irritated, no surprise.

"Sorry. I'm a little paranoid."

She just scowls and rolls her eyes. I sit against the wall, as I continue to look at her.

She looks up at me, and I stare at her, we continue to stare at each other for a moment. Before a question popped into my mind.

"Why were you sleeping next to me?"

I could see her irritated expression turn to surprise. She then looks away and her ears flop. I just chuckle.

AMY: "I, uhh, I just. I don't know..."

I then put my hand on her shoulder. She looks at me.

"Hey, you can tell me later."

I wink at her. Her ears lift back up and her eye patch flips up. I just laugh. I stand up and extend my hand out for her to grab, she grasps it, and I lift her up.

I new exactly why she was next to me. I just didn't know if she would admit it. But she will. Eventually.

"So, did you guys decide on a name for the black animatronic?"

AMY: "Yeah, we called him Dark, Dark the Wolf."

"Fitting."

AMY: "I know right."

I walk towards the exit to the cove and spread the curtains. I could see Amy standing there staring at me. I beckon her to come over and she does. I close the curtains behind her and jump down. Amy jumps down with me, and we walk to the main hall, we enter it and find Freddy there sat with Dark, they were talking. Freddy looks up.

FREDDY: "Hi Foxy."

"Hi Freddy. How's the new one?"

Dark turns around, and looks at me. I smile at him and he goes cross eyed, Amy and I laugh.

AMY: "He's pretty funny."

We go to sit with the pair around the table.

FREDDY: "So, our holiday is up now."

DARK: "Holiday?"

FREDDY: "Yeah, seeing that we were built to think and feel, we need a rest every three months. We get a week off."

I always loved it when they introduced these into our lives, we always questioned the children to why they were not at school, and found them to be on school holidays.

AMY:"So we can practice? Whatever we will do."

FREDDY: "Yeah, you two will need it. Our manager, David, told us that you will be joining Foxy in the Pirate's Cove."

AMY: "Really?!"

Amy seemed pretty happy. I just chuckled at her enthusiasm.

DARK: "Why don't we start practicing now? We could make up some lines and perform for the group."

"That'll be cool."

AMY: "It'll give us something to do too."

DARK: "Actually, Foxy, can I talk in private for a moment?"

I look up to Dark, his ears had dropped slightly, so I could tell whatever he wanted, it was important.

I stand up and Dark does to, we go to my Pirate's Cove. I open the curtains and enter the cove. I let Dark in, then close the curtains.

"What's up Dark?"

DARK: "You won't tell anyone. Right?"

"No, I won't. What is it?"

Dark looks to the entrance, then looks back at me.

DARK: "I have a massive crush on the chicken."

"Chica?"

DARK: "Chica, yeah."

I look him I the grey eyes, and I could tell there was something else.

"And?"

Dark sighs.

DARK: "I would like you to help me. Y'know, ask her out. Freddy told me about Mangle, and how you two were together. I was hoping maybe you could help me out."

"Uhh, yeah sure. I'll help you."

DARK: "Thanks. What should I do first?"

I sit down. Dark does too.

"Well, first off you're going to want to hang out with her. Become her friend, do stuff for her. Make her feel special, that's what I always did for Mangle."

Dark nods.

"And, well, when the time feels right, ask her."

Dark stares at me.

DARK: "Is, that it?"

"Yeah. Sorry there isn't a lot. That's all I know. It's been seven years since I've seen Mangle."

Dark nods.

I hear someone outside the curtains, I open it. And find Chica. Dark just stares at her.

CHICA: "Hi."

"Did you hear what we were talking about?"

Chica shakes her head.

CHICA: "I was only passing by."

"Okay."

Chica waves at us, then walks off. I look up at Dark who seemed a little relieved.

"Hey, don't worry. If I'm honest, just be yourself."

Dark nods at me.

I stand up and Dark does too. Freddy then walks to the cove entrance we look over to him.

FREDDY: "You guys should get some rest, we will start practice tomorrow."

"Okay, where is Amy?" I go to the side and look around the curtain, I end up right in Amy's face. She scares me, and I fall out of the cove. The group laughs at me, I groan. Amy sticks out her hand, I grasp it and she pulls me up, just.

"Thanks."

AMY: "No problem."

I stand back into my cove, and hold out my hand to lift Amy into it. I pull her up and she scrambles into the cove.

"We will see you tomorrow Freddy, have a good nights rest."

Freddy tips his hat and walks off, I close the cove curtains and turn on my night vision. The pair inside do so too.

"So, guys. Tomorrow we will write you both scripts. I'm very good at making stories off by heart. So I will make up one, and I'll write your scripts."

DARK: "Alright. Thanks."

I go to sit in my usual spot. Amy and Dark walk around, inspecting the etching that I had drawn all over the back of the cove.

AMY: "Are these your drawings Foxy?"

I look at Amy.

"Yes, I made them when I was out of service. With the accident that I had. I'll tell you about it another time."

Amy then notices the one I drew of her.

AMY: "Is this me?"

Dark comes over to look at the drawing.

"Yeah, that is you. I needed someone to draw, I thought I had enough Mangle etchings."

Amy gives me a look, like 'I know you're lying.' I just smirk and sit back.

"You guys should get some rest."

They nod, Amy goes opposite me, with Dark to my left. I watch them shut down. I just sit. I can't really sleep without having a shit nightmare, so I stay awake most of the night.

LATER IN THE NIGHT...

I am sat there, etching out a small little me in a small blank area. Suddenly, a loud explosion, a thunderstorm must be brewing over head. I notice Amy move. I look up at her. She had woken up, and the thunder had scared her. She looks around, breathing heavily. She then notices I was looking at her. She sits up, as if she was about to stand up. But she hesitates. I knew she wanted to be near me. I shift up a little bit, making room for her. She stands up and quickly comes over to me, she sits down next to me. I close my eyes. I then feel Amy lean against me. My heartbeat jumped for a moment, then I relax. This felt right.


	3. Amy's Crush

Foxy is sat in the cove with Amy by his side and Dark opposite them. The trifecta were just waking up for the morning. Trying to get their gears in motion.

"Hey guys, you've got fifteen minutes, then you've all gotta get ready." Foxy looks up and nods at Freddy. Freddy closes the curtains.

"Hey Foxy?"

Foxy looks over to Dark.

"Can I ask a question about Mangle?"

Foxy nods, to which Dark sighs.

"How come you didn't just rebuild them?"

Foxy sighs.

"We didn't rebuild the toys, because we couldn't. After what happened, the company was sued for damage to person. One of the employees that was there that day, was injured very badly by the Puppet. Public riots began against the restaurant staying open. So we had to close it, it was knocked down. Apparently we were barely able to escape before the bulldozers broke through the building. So the blueprints and spare memory chips for all the toys were destroyed."

Amy and Dark stare at Foxy in shock.

"I'm so sorry Foxy."

"Don't be Amy, it happened a long time ago. If they did develop souls, they will have ended up there."

Foxy pointed to the ceiling, signifying heaven. Foxy could feel himself tearing up again, he holds it in.

"They deserved to die Foxy."

Foxy look up to Dark with a furious expression on his face.

"What the fuck did you say?"

Foxy stands up, Dark does too.

"I said, they all deserved to FUCKIN' DIE FOXY!"

Dark's voice turned insane. He started laughing maniacally, and so does Amy. To Foxy's horror, Dark literally starts melting. The pizzeria and Amy go along with him. Foxy stares at the clump of mess, which was starting to mould into something else.

The Puppet.

"Oh yes, you know who it is Foxy."

Even Dark's voice has changed to the Puppet.

"What the fuck do you want?"

He just laughs.

"You know what I want Foxy. I want you dead."

"But, why?"

The Puppet starts walking towards Foxy. Foxy starts backing up. Foxy then trips over, and is then falling through nothing.

I wake up startled and sit up, my heart was racing, I was sweating. I breath in and out deeply. Trying to calm myself down. I look around. Dark was asleep, I then look at Amy. She was awake and she looked concerned.

AMY: "Are you okay Foxy?"

I could feel my sanity spinning out of control. I start seeing vision of the toys, mocking me. I stare at them on horror, I could feel myself hyperventilating.

BONN: "You are scum Foxy. You'll never find anyone like Mangle ever again."

CHICO: "You fucking fox, think you can live without us?"

MANGLE: "You never loved me, you just desired me. You cheating fuck."

They disappear, I rub my eyes, and try to control my breathing. I look down to Amy, who was scared. She then sits ontop of my lap and grasps me on a hug. I could feel myself calming down. My heart slowed down, and my breathing began to become deeper. I wrap my arms around Amy. We sit there for a moment. Amy then lets me go, and sits back. I stare at her. She smiles.

"Thanks, I needed that."

AMY: "Your welcome."

We continue to stare at each other for a moment. I then look to the side. Amy pulls my head back to look at her.

AMY: "Sorry, I just love staring into your eyes."

I smirk. Amy gets off of me, and sits next to me. I pull my legs up to my chest and look at Amy. She looks down at the floor, at the etching of myself.

AMY: "You are really good at drawing Foxy, did you ever think of using a pencil and paper?"

"No, I haven't. I really should try someday."

AMY: "Hold on."

Amy stands up and goes over to the entrance to the cove, I tilt my head in curiosity of what she was doing, she turns to look at me. She smirks and turns around, swishing her tail, she spreads the curtains and walks out of the cove. I wait for a couple minutes, before Amy comes back with a pencil, a couple sheets of paper and something to lean on. I smile at her. She smirks, and then hands me the pencil, paper and the big book. She then sits down next to me.

"What should I draw?"

AMY: "Anything, let your talent take you anywhere."

I think for a moment, then press the pencil on the paper, I start drawing lines in, it was easier than etching, so I could get the drawing done in minutes. I spend about five minutes on the drawing. I then pick it up and look at it. Amy looks at it too. It is a picture of Mangle and I. We had gone to Indiana that day, and gone to a field. We had gotten Bonn to take the picture for us. We had it framed back in the old pizzeria, before it was lost in the destruction. The picture showed Mangle and I putting up peace signs, I had my arm around her, and she held it in her free hand. Mangle was pulling a dick lips face. I stare at the picture for a moment, I could feel myself tearing up. I let it out, I put down the paper and cry into my hands. Amy puts her arms around me, comforting me. I sob for a moment before sniffing and wiping my eyes.

"Goddammit, I'm sorry Amy. I can't control myself anymore, I'm losing it."

AMY: "You're fine Foxy. As long as I'm here, I'll make sure you're okay."

I look at her.

"Thanks."

Amy lets go of me and sits next to me. I look forward.

"You should probably get some sleep. You'll be tired in the morning."

AMY: "What about you?"

"I can't sleep these days. I'll try to get some, but I'll be fine in the morning."

Amy tucks herself up against me, then leans her head against my shoulder, I surprise her by pulling her head into my chest, I pull myself down against the wall a bit. She rests her head against my chest, I start stroking the fur on her head gently, helping her to fall asleep. I continue to look forward, stroking the red fox laying practically on top of me.

Tomorrow is practice.


	4. The Love of Two Foxes

I open my eyes and sit up. I hold my head, I groan and look around. Dark was still asleep, he was asleep in the strangest way, his back was against the floor, but his torso was pressed up against the wall, making his legs flop. His tail tickled his nose, and he twitched in his sleep. I look down to Amy, she was also asleep, she was slightly curled up, but had her upper body leaning against me. I check my internal clock, it was 5:59. I look up to the sound of Mike leaving his station. He comes to the cove and opens it up. He sees me, I wave at him, and he smiles and waves goodbye. He then closes the curtains and walks off, spinning the keys on his hands. The manager would not be coming in today, so I decided to just sit and do nothing till Amy woke up.

I start feeling a strange sensation on my head, I hold it and groan. It gets a little better, I look up, and almost jump out of my skin. Bonn is standing there. I speak up quietly as to not wake the pair that were still asleep.

"Bonn? What are you doing here?"

BONN: "I wanted to see my friend. I wanted to see you suffer."

"What?"

The curtains open up, and I see Chico walk in. I stare at her. She just stares back, Fred enters behind her, I hear a sound to my right, I look and see the Puppet, he came from nowhere. I stare in horror as my friends stare at me, evil grins on their faces. I hear a loud clank, I look up, and see Mangle, she was clinging to the ceiling.

"Why are you guys here? You should be gone."

Mangle swoops down and grabs Amy by the neck, she lifts Amy back up, she had woken up and was trying to hit Mangle. Amy screamed at her.

"PUT HER DOWN!"

MANGLE: "Or what, Foxy? Or fucking what?"

Mangle's voice became hysterical. I could see the tears in her eyes.

MANGLE: "You cheated on me, you fucking asshole. I trusted you. I was the one, I believed that because you made me feel special."

I try to stand up, but the Puppet and Bonn walk over and pin me to the ground. I continue to stare at Mangle.

"What? So I'm not allowed to love again? That is bullshit!"

MANGLE: "I don't care anymore, I'm done with you. But as for her, she's going to die."

Amy squeals in fright as Mangle bites hard into her head. Amy's head cracks. Her voice dies down, Mangle then throws her body at me. It hits me square in the face, throwing blood all over me.

MANGLE: "In fact , I've made my decision, I'm going to kill you too. Maybe you will end up with me again. Oh wait, you are no longer important to me."

Mangle jumps down and crawls up to me, she grabs my head and starts pulling it. I scream in pain, as my head comes out of the socket, spilling blood in the litres onto the floor.

I sit up and scream, I startle Amy and Dark, waking the pair from their slumber. I breath quickly, hyperventilating. Amy sits up and tries to calm me down, she puts her hands on my shoulders, and tries to say something to me, I couldn't hear, my hearing had practically broken, all I could hear is high pitched white noise. She shakes me by my shoulders, trying to get my attention focused on her. I couldn't think straight. Amy turns around and tells Dark something, Dark nods and runs out of the cove. I look behind Amy, I could see Chico, half her face gone, with her endo head disfigured, I stare in horror at the broken animatronic, she makes a terrifying screaming noise, before collapsing out of my sight behind Amy. I see the group run in, Amy continued to shake me, I could see tears in her eyes. Bonnie goes to my side and flicks my main power switch, all my hearing cuts out, I feel myself spiralling into forced shutdown.

Foxy looks around, he was in kids cove. Mangle was asleep next to him, Foxy seemed distracted, he was looking around, confused. Foxy slowly and quietly stands up, and walks out of the room. He looks around the main hall, the toys were all asleep on stage, and the Puppet was listening to his music box. Foxy walks to the main hall and walks through it towards the Parts and Service, he gets to the door and opens it, he looks inside. The old animatronics were in their places, Bonnie sat down, Chica crouched in the corner, and Freddy laying on his side. Foxy sighs and closes the door. He then looks to his left, towards the night guard, Jeremy. Foxy walks towards Jeremy, as he enters the light, Jeremy jumps, then considers his friend.

"Shit Foxy, you scared me man." Jeremy blurts out.

"Sorry about that." Foxy just laughs quietly and scratches his head.

"So, why are you up? Usually I just make sure that you lot can sleep soundly." Jeremy looks up to the seven foot animatronic stood in front of him.

"I can't sleep Jeremy, I feel like crap." Foxy sits down on the pile of TV's stacked in the left hand corner of the room, Foxy leans back against the wall.

"Is it Mangle? Are you still thinking about her?" Jeremy questions his animatronic friend.

"I don't really know bud, it may be, it may not. I'll just have to see how everything pans out for me and her."

I feel a tugging at my arm, I open my eyes and look to my left, I see Amy. I groan and sit up against the wall. I was on the stage, and night had come.

AMY: "You're awake now?"

"Yeah, I'm up."

I look around, and notice the darkness.

"So I was out all day..."

AMY: "Yeah, you scared the shit out of me, and the others. I'm glad you are okay though."

I try to lift myself up, but I could barely move myself.

AMY: "You won't be able to walk, till morning, Bonnie said."

I groan.

"What time is it anyway?"

AMY: "It's, uhh, two in the morning. Mike has been worried too."

"Have you introduced yourself to him?"

AMY: "Yes I have. He's funny, he really likes you. You two must be good friends."

"Yeah, I am a good friend to him."

Amy jumps onto the stage, and she comes to sit next to me, she turns to look right at me. I turn my head to look at her too. We stare at each other. I was in a trance, her beautiful golden eyes, that lovely smile and the hair long enough to swish. I notice her lean in closer to me, I do to. And we kiss. We stay together for a minute or so, twisting and turning. I pull back, and Amy playfully pushes me to my back, she then climbs onto my lap and leans down onto my face. I wrap my arms around her waist. We kiss for a few more minutes. This moment was perfect, I never knew I'd find someone like Amy. She then pulls back and stares at me.

"Wow."

Her ears flop to the sides and her body language becomes all shy, she looks away and her cheeks become an even brighter shade of red. I take my arms off her waist and gently hold her head to look at me.

"Hey, don't worry. That was nice."

A wide smile on her face. She leans into me again. I lift my head up slightly and press against her lips. We carry on into the night.


	5. A Very Unexpected Pair

I wake up, and open my eyes. I look down at Amy who was sleeping practically on top of me, I don't understand how she found that comfortable. Last night was amazing, even though it only lasted about ten minutes. It was the best ten minutes of my life. I try to make myself more comfortable on the hard stage, but I give up, no use with her on top of me. I check my internal clock and find the time to be 7:43. It's an okay time to get up. I lift up my arm, and shake Amy gently on her shoulder, to wake her up. She groans.

AMY: "C'mon, can't I stay here for five more minutes?"

"You can stay here, could you just let me move?"

AMY: "Aww, but I like it here."

I just chuckle. Amy looks up to me, a cheeky smile o her face. She sits up, but stays on my lap. She leans down and kisses me. Then sits back up, her hands on my chest.

AMY: "Last night was great."

I just smile at her.

The kitchen door opens, and Chica walks out. We look over to her. She stretches and yawns. Then looks over to us. She goes a little wide eyed, obviously surprised.

CHICA: "I didn't know you two, did, that."

Amy quickly realises how she was sat down on top of me, and quickly gets off of me and sits on my left. Her ears droop down, and she grabs her tail nervously.

"We weren't going to do, that, Chica. I don't think that's possible."

Chica just stares at me. She then shakes her head.

CHICA: "Sorry, I'm not thinking straight."

I chuckle. Then look over to Amy. She was staring at the floor.

"Amy."

She looks up to me.

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, we have practice today. Let's get ready, I'll write a script from a random story, you go wake Dark."

Amy nods and stands up. I do to, Chica watches us. I look at her.

"Chica, can you wake the others and tell them to start cleaning up the cove, we need to us it."

CHICA: "Sure thing Foxy."

"Thanks."

Chica goes to the west hallway, towards Bonnie's room, the storage room. I look back over to the service room. I walk into it and start to think of a story.

How about, how Dark and Amy joined my crew, seeing they were new, this would be the thing the kids would need to know.

 **AFTER THE PRACTICE OF THE SHOW, THE ANIMATRONICS AND THE HUMANS HAD WATCHED THE FOXES AND THE WOLF RUN THROUGH IT.**

"And that, me laddies, and lasses, be the story of how I met the powerful Dark, and the beautiful Amy."

Foxy takes a deep breath, and sniggers.

"I still need work on my pirate voice."

MIKE:"I think you sound fine."

BONNIE: "Yeah, me too."

Foxy smiles at the pair who had commended him.

CHICA: "Well, I better start making the pizza for Mike and Henry."

Chica stands up and makes her way over to the kitchen.

I come up with an idea.

"Hey! Chica!"

Chica turns around and tilts her head.

"Do you want us to help you cook? I'd like to teach these two."

Foxy elbows Dark, trying to show what he was doing to help.

CHICA: "I'd appreciate the help guys, thanks."

I nod, and jump down from the Pirate's Cove, Amy and Dark follow closely behind me. Bonnie and Freddy go to the back room to discuss things, and the manager, Henry, congratulates Mike on something that he had achieved.

Chica opens the door to the kitchen, and lets us go in first. I enter first, with the rest of the animatronics behind me. We see the kitchen in pretty much pristine condition. Not for long...

CHICA: "So, we'd better go in pairs. Obviosuly, Amy, you want to go with Foxy. Dark can help me."

I could see Dark's ears lower a little, he was nervous, I could tell.

AMY: "Oh yeah, you got that right Chica."

Amy laughs. I just roll my eyes, and go to one of the kitchen sides. Amy joins me at my station, standing next to me. I watch Dark, as he nervously joins Chica. Hopefully he would remember what I told him.

I look down to Amy, she looks up at me.

AMY: "So, go on, you going to teach me? Or what."

I look bad down at my hands.

I then reach under the desk and grab the flour, I then coat the desk in the flour. I then walk over to the fridge, I grab some of the pre-made dough, and shut the fridge. I bring the clump of sough over to the pile of flour.

"Just watch what I do."

I start fanning out the dough, making it into more of a disc shape. Once it is thin enough, I roll up the side very slightly, creating the signature ripple that the pizza's here always had.

"At this stage, it's mostly finished, and you have to put on the toppings. But I generally like to add a little twirl."

I pick up the pizza, and start spinning it, stretching the dough out even more, Amy watches me. Expecting me to drop it, but I don't. I then lay the dough on the desk, and look over to Chica and Dark, Chica was literally holding his hands, showing him the movements he needed t do, he was blushing like mad, but she couldn't see this. I chuckle, then look back down at the dough. The next thing was the secret recipe sauce. I move over to the fridge again, and open it, I search inside of it for a moment. I then manage to grab onto the sauce, I pull it out of the fridge, then close the fridge door. I come back over to Amy, then try to open the new pack of the sauce, Foxy still somehow struggled with these, he still had no idea how the humans managed to open these. Foxy forces the cap, it comes off, but Foxy doesn't realise he was applying pressure to the body of the container, it explodes all over Amy's face and neck. I gasp and look at her, I drop the sauce on the floor, spurting a little more on the newly cleaned surfaces.

"I'M SO SORRY!"

Amy wipes a little of the sauce off her face, she chuckles, then looks up to me, she quickly lunges forward and spreads the sauce all over my face, and into my mouth. I lurch back, and almost fall over. I look at Amy, who looked determined to put more of the sauce on my face. I just give her a 'come at me face', Amy smirks and runs at me, I quickly switch to my hook hand and latch onto the ceiling, I crawl on it to the other side of the room, I then drop down and switch back to my normal hand. Amy, stares at me the whole time, dumbfounded. I then switch back to my normal hand.

"Mangle taught me a thing or two."

Amy picks up the container, and points it at me, she squeezes hard and spurts the sauce all over me, I was not expecting the assault, and react slowly enough for Amy to get good coverage on my face. I growl playfully, and run towards her. I wipe some of the sauce off my face, then reach for hers. I am stopped by Chica throwing one of the containers at my head, making it explode and throwing more sauce on my face, and my shoulders. I am pushed back by the unexpected impact, and smash right not a pile of stacked pots and pans, throwing them everywhere. I sit down in the pile, and wipe some of the sauce away from my eyes and mouth. Amy and Chica were both in tears laughing, I saw Dark secretly grab one of the opened containers, and unscrews the cap carefully. He then points it at Chica, and squeezes, the nozzle blocks up, and the bottle explodes, throwing pizza sauce all over himself and Chica. Chica slowly turns towards Dark, an angry expression on her face. Dark stares at her, regretting immediately what he had done. hick's angry expression turned to a sly one, and she reaches behind her, she grabs onto one of the pots and hits Dark right in the head, obviously not trying to hurt him too much. Dark's head recoils from the impact, and he goes cross-eyed.

DARK: "Im, sorry Chica, I just had to do it!"

Dark goes a little hysterical, he then goes normal eyed, stands up, and grabs another container of sauce. He brings it up to Chica's face, and squeezes, Chica squeals, and closes her eyes just before the container explodes in her face, throwing more sauce onto both of them. Amy was distracted, so I took my chance, and stood up silently. I grab the bag of flour, and drop the whole bag on Amy's head.

AMY: "YOU'LL REGRET THAT!"

Amy quickly turns around and jumps into me, we pile into the ground. I land on my back, and Amy was once again sat on my lap.

I watched Chica do something similar to Dark. I ignore Amy for now, and instead direct my attention towards the pair at the other end of the room.

Chica was sat practically on top of Dark. She giggles, whilst Dark stays silent and blushes hugely. Chica notices this, and gets off of him. She then sticks her hand out for Dark to grab. Dark does so, and Chica pulls him up.

My attention is brought back to Amy, who was still staring at me. She leans down and kisses my forehead, she then gets off of me. I stand up and look at the chicken and the wolf. They were staring at each other.

Amy cocks her hip into me, pushing me slightly. Trying to showmen war was happening. I look at her, she looks at the pair again. I do too.

Dark grabs Chica's hands and holds them, surprising the shorter chicken animatronic.

DARK: "I have something to tell you Chica."

I watch proudly.

DARK: "I, really like you. In the same way as those two over there like each other."

Chica stares at Dark, not sure of what to say. Dark's confidence is shattered by a simple silence, his tail tucks between his legs and he lets go of Chica's hands, his ears flop, and he looks at his feet. Chica steps forward and lifts his head to look at her.

CHICA: "As long as you can tell me, properly."

Dark sits in silence for a moment.

DARK: "I, I love you Chica."

Chica steps forward and hugs the wolf around his shoulders, he is taken aback, then wraps his arms around her waist.

CHICA: "I do too."

Amy and I start clapping. The pair look at us, then scowl playfully. We were obviously embarrassing them.

Amy then comes closer to me and whispers in my ear.

AMY: "Should we leave them?"

I look at Amy, then nod. We look back up to the pair, they both smile, then look back at each other.

Amy walks to the exit, I follow her out. We close the door and leave the pair.

Our attention is attracted by the purple rabbit who was stood upright, her ears draped across the ceiling, she was leaning against the wall, and her arms folded.

BONNIE: "What the hell was going on in there?"

Amy and I smirk, then start laughing, to which Bonnie just sighs.

BONNIE: "I'm assuming by the laugh, that you have a HUGE amount of cleanup ahead of you."

I nod.

Bonnie sighs, and walks back to the stage. We watch her walk away. Amy and I then look at each other.

AMY: "You want to do some, _practise,_ in the cove?"

I smirk, then nod.

"Sure."


	6. The 'Old Place'

I open my eyes, and look around. I'm laying in my cove, on the old dusty pirate ship. Amy had once again fallen asleep on top of me, and I had used a small block of wood to lift up my head slightly as I slept. Amy's ear twitches, and she looks up sleepily. I smile at her, and she smiles back. Her hair was a mess. Massive bed head. I chuckle and she gives me a look.

AMY: "Whats so funny hmm?"

She tilts her head. Her eye patch flips up and she gives an extremely sarcastic pissed off look.

"Oh, nothing. You just have a bed head."

Amy sits up on my lap again. I turn slightly and put my hands on her hips, she looks straight down at me.

AMY: "Well maybe you can comb it for me."

"I don't get much of a choice, do I?"

She shakes her head and giggles. I sigh sarcastically and feed my fingers through her hair pulling it down. I was trying to not snag her hair. She just closes her eyes and lays back down on me, I continue to brush through her hair, gradually straightening it out.

We lay in for another few minutes. Before the curtain to the cove is opened. Amy groans and sits up, she quickly gets off of me, and looks over the side of the ship. She then looks back down at me.

AMY: "It's Bonnie."

I sit up, and look over the edge too. Bonnie was leaning against the wall.

BONNIE: "We're getting ready to go to the old place. Get ready. You two have five minutes, you should probably clean yourself up too Foxy, you're face and chest are covered in, kiss marks." Bonnie chuckles. I look at myself to confirm this, and find it to be true. I look at Amy, she seemed pretty smug about it.

BONNIE: "We'll be waiting just outside in the van. Don't make us wait.

I nod at her, then watch her walk out.

AMY: "What's the old place?"

Amy looks at me, I return the look.

"The old pizzeria. Where all the bad stuff happened. Where I knew Mangle."

Amy looks at me, a little concerned I may well up again, but I was getting better.

"Alright. Let's get ready. Anything you want to bring with us?"

Amy shakes her head, she then proceeds to climb down the short ladder, her tail whipping around happily as she fits through the child sized gap. I just hop over the edge, and jump down.

AMY: "Show off."

"Whatever."

She faces me and sticks her tongue out. I just chuckle. I go to the children's bathroom, and wash my face, neck and chest. I dry myself, then leave the bathroom. I meet up with Amy again, and we exit the cove. We move through the cluster of lined up tables and chairs and exit the pizzeria. We turn to go left towards the drop-off point. We see the van, and the back door is opened. We see Freddy, holding the double doors for us.

FREDDY: "Come on, hurry up!"

Freddy waves us over, we get into a small jog, and reach the van, I climb in first, and hold the other door open. I stretch out my hand, and Amy grabs it, I pull her up, into the back of the van. And I close the door. Freddy closes the other one, and we sit down. All the animatronics were in the back here. Who was driving?

The slider window is opened from the other side, and Mike's head pokes around.

"Heya Mike."

MIKE: "Hey Foxy. You know where we're going right?"

I nod, Mike brings his head back in, and Henry's head pops around.

HENRY: "You all ready to go? Not missing anything?"

We all nod.

HENRY: "Alright."

Henry brings his head back around, into the cab of the van.

"So Freddy, why are we going back?"

Freddy looks at me.

FREDDY: "We are going back to grab some of the older recorded tapes. We will have to look around the cellar storage, and there are a lot of recoverable tapes there. We may be a while. Why don't you and Chica show Dark and Amy around?"

"Sure. You up for that Chica?"

Chica looks at me and nods.

The van undergoes silence. Amy leans into me and I wrap my right arm around her waist. We sit in silence for most of the half hour car trip.

 **AT THE 1987 PIZZERIA...**

The van comes to an abrupt stop. Mike's head pops around the window.

MIKE: "We're here guys."

I nod, and look at Amy. She was asleep. I shake her gently, and she groans.

AMY: "My legs don't work, you're gonna have to carry me."

I roll my eyes, and look up at Dark, who was in the middle of exiting the van.

DARK: "You're in Foxy!"

I just chuckle, and pick up Amy. I drag her out of the van, and carry her bridal style to the pizzeria. We enter it.

AMY: "Alright, I'm fine now."

Amy practically jumps from my arms and looks around the main hall like a curious child in wonderland. The place had never been cleared out, so most of the furniture, and arcades were still here, and covered in dust.

AMY: "It's as if it's haunted."

"I sometimes wonder if it really is."

Amy looks at me, confused slightly. I open my mouth to explain, before I am interrupted by Freddy.

FREDDY: "Alright you four. Stay safe, there are a lot of water leakages, and open electrical currents. Be careful, especially around the secondary storage."

AMY: "Yes dad."

Freddy just rolls his eyes at Amy's comment.

FREDDY: "Bunch o' children."

Freddy is led by Mike and Henry backstage, where the entrance to the main storage room was. I look at the group.

"So. Where do you two want to go first?"

DARK: "Actually, Chica and I are going solo together. See ya round."

Dark and Chica walk off towards the Kid's Cove. I watch them. Then look at Amy.

"It's just you and me then."

AMY: "Just how I like it."

Amy gives me a sly smile, I just roll my eyes.

"You lead, I'll tell you what rooms they are, and what they were used for."

Amy looks around.

AMY: "Well, what's this one?"

"The main hall, in here, is an arcade section, a stage, and something called prize corner."

Amy's ears prick up.

AMY: "Prize corner? What could I get as a prize from you there?"

I walk over to the prize corner. I look back, and wave for Amy to follow me. I jump over the counter, and then duck behind it. I put on one of the assortment of employee hats. I pop up from behind the counter, and surprise Amy.

"Well hello there ma'am! Welcome to the prize corner! What can I get ya?"

Amy smiles and laughs. She then points towards an old plush of me, that was behind all the other ones. I grab it. I then looks at it for a second, I turn to face Amy.

"That'll be fifty tickets please!"

Amy, playing along, searches her non existent pockets, and shrugs.

AMY: "I'll give you something else, in return for the plush?"

"What's that then?"

She leans forward into me, and kisses me. I kiss her back, then pull away. I hand her the plush. Amy hugs it, and I laugh. I pull off the hat, and put it back on the ground. Before looking up, something catches my eye. I reach for it, and pull out...

An, Amy plush?

I stare at it. It looked just like her. I sat there immensely confused. I put the plush back, and rub my eyes, I lift up my head and hop over the counter. Amy was looking into Kid's Cove.

AMY: "What's this room?"

I sigh, and stand next to her. I watch as Dark and Chica exit the room, and head towards the main hall. I look back into the room.

"That's Kid's Cove. That was where Mangle used to live."

Amy looks up to me. I didn't feel like crying this time. Why?

Amy pulls me back.

AMY: "What about the carrousel?"

My attention is diverted to the location, of the long upcoming, but never viewed animatronic.

"That was a kid's area. They were intending on introducing a balloon animatronic there. But he never came to be. I always wondered what he, or she, would have been like."

Amy goes over there, and sits down.

AMY: "It's cosy. Come sit with me."

She moves up and pats on the ground where she wanted me to sit.

I walk into the gap, and sit with her. Amy suddenly seemed very distracted.

"What's wrong?"

AMY: "Nothing, I just, feel like this spot is strangely uncomfortable."

She shuffles around a little bit on her backside, she then gets onto her hands and knees and look at where she was sitting. I looked there too. I could see an extremely subtle dip in the floor. I cock my eyebrows, then start feeling around. My finger catch on something, and the ground splits. I start to drag my fingers through the split. I end up ripping a square into the ground. I pry the ground off with the help of Amy. And the ground flips up, revealing a dark hole with a ladder leading down it. Amy and I look up at each other. I dips my legs down, then grab onto the ladder. I slide down, and hit the floor. I turn on my night vision, I look around, it was another storage area. But it was empty.

"It's clear Amy. You can come down."

Amy slides down with me, and stands behind me. I walk forward, for a few paces the room seems to go on. Then, five canisters come into view. they were each tall, and could easily fit one of us inside of them. They were all stood up against the back wall. Amy stops, and stares forward at the canisters, while I carry on. I stop just before one of them, and lay my hand on it. The canister was cold, and metallic. Suddenly, it splits around the sides, and I jump back slightly. The door opens up, releasing a large amount of water vapour, which cascades out of the round, metallic canister. Foxy opens the door wide enough for him to peek inside. He swings the door open in one quick motion, and jumps back, almost falling over.

"What?"

AMY; "What's wrong Foxy?"

Amy hadn't seen the contents of the canister. She goes up to, it and opens it.

"NO, NO AMY DON'T!"

The door bursts open, throwing Amy to the ground, and cracking her mask slightly, throwing a few tiny pieces of plastic. I stare upwards at the figure that steps out of the canister. I look over to Amy. She was unconscious on the floor. I look back up, and the figure is towering over me.

The Puppet.

He's alive.

I try to stand up, but the Puppet grabs me around my neck, and lifts me up. I choke, my circuitry was buzzing. He keeps me there for a moment. I could feel myself blanking out. The Puppet throws me hard into the wall. I hit it with a loud crack. I could barely move. I could only watch. The Puppet opens the other four canisters, and the animatronics walk out. Chico, Bonn, Fred and Mangle. They stand in a line to my right, the Puppet, grabs something from each of their right hands. He then holds a ball of black out in front of him. I struggle, trying to stand, but I could barely move my legs. The Puppet throws this black ball onto the ground, it hits the ground and spreads everywhere around me. I stop struggling, exhausted. I watch in horror, as the blobs start sliding towards me. They go onto my body, and seep into my joints, creating a squeamish sensation. I scream. Then look at the floor, I could feel it inside of me...

?:"Foxy?"

I look up. Amy was sat on her knees in front of me. I stare at her in shock. I look around. The canisters were still there, I quickly stand up and swing it open, ready to pound the Puppet's face into pieces. But as I open it, piles of tapes just fall out.

"What? B-But-"

Amy puts her hand on my shoulder, and turns me around to face her.

AMY: "Foxy, you were dreaming. Calm down, there's nothing here to hurt us."

I couldn't stop breathing quickly. I still looked around. Amy grabs my head and makes me look at her.

AMY: "Foxy! You're dreaming. There's nothing here!"

I concentrate on Amy. She smiles, knowing of her progress. I relax, and slide my back against the canister into a sitting position, Amy going down with me. I concentrated more on my senses now, trying to feel for any movement. I felt nothing. I look up at Amy, who was sat on my lap with tears in her eyes. She sees me look at her, and she leans forward and hugs me. I wrap my arms around her waist. We sit there for a moment. She then leans back again.

"I'm sorry. I'm going crazy Amy. I need to stop thinking about my past, it's fucking me up."

Amy grabs onto my shoulders, and holds me tightly.

AMY: "No matter how insane you become, I'll be there for you."

I smile at her, she returns it. Amy then stands up and sticks her small hand out for me to grab. I do so, and she lifts me to my feet with a grunt. I stand up straight, then look behind me back to the canisters, and the tapes that were laced on the floor.

"I guess we can tell the others that we found the tapes."

AMY: "Yeah. It's been over an hour, and they would have got no progress."

"I was dreaming for that long?"

I look up at her. She nods to me.

"Jeez. I'm sorry."

She holds my head again, I look at her.

AMY: "It's not your fault Foxy. I know you can't control it. That's what I'm here for."

"Thanks."

I look at the entrance to the hidden storage room.

AMY: "I wonder what made them hide all these tapes down here?"

"I wonder that too Amy. I reckon once we listen to them, we will find out. I'll get the others, we can start getting the stuff back. Let's go."

I turn around, and head towards the ladder. Amy closely behind me. We grab the others, and start taking the stuff to the van. We pack up. And I decide to do one more thing.

 **AT KID'S COVE...**

I look down at the plastic flower that was sat up against the wall. Amy was hugging me, staring at the flower too. I reach into my internal backpack, and grab the plush that was made for Mangle. I crouch down, and place the plush next to the flower. I sit there and stare at the flower.

I look up to Amy, tears in my eyes, begging to come out.

"Amy, do you still have the plush of me?"

Amy nods, then grabs the plush from her internal pack, I take it off her, and thank her. I turn around, and place the plush next to the Mangle one, I then take the flower, and place it between them. I feel a tear run down my cheek, I sniff, and rub my face. I stand up and turn around to face Amy, I see that Dark and Chica were stood at the door too.

CHICA: "Are you okay, Foxy?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I just miss her."

DARK: "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep, yeah... Yeah let's go."

Chica and Dark turn around and start heading towards the entrance to the pizzeria. I walk out of the room. With Amy closely behind me. We get to the entrance, and exit the building. We look at the van, Freddy was waiting again. He waves at us, then holds the doors open. We walk over to the van, and get inside of it. We all sit down, and Mike starts the van engine. I look outside the back windows towards the pizzeria, I carry on staring at it till we lose sight of it. We turn a corner. Amy leans against me, and I pull her next to me a little more. She almost immediately falls asleep. I stroke her hair, through out the trip back to the pizzeria.

 **AT THE PIZZERIA...**

The van stops, and the doors are opened by Dark. The group pile out of the van, Dark and Freddy holding the two big buckets full of the tapes. I look down to Amy, I lift my hand to shake her awake, but decide to just leave her. I pick her up gently, and carry her bridal style into the pizzeria. Mike takes the van to the employee's only section, and parks it. We all go into the pizzeria. The others go towards the backstage area, where the player was. I head to the Pirate's Cove.

FREDDY: "Foxy? Are you going to come help us with the tapes?"

I look up to Freddy.

FREDDY: "If you just want to rest, go ahead, we will be okay."

I nod at Freddy, he tips his hat, and walks to the stage. I turn around, and enter the Cove. I walk to the back of it, and lay Amy down against the wall, she moans, and curls up onto the floor. Her tail in her face. I look at her for a moment, then sit down against the wall and stare forward. I close my eyes, and rest against the wall. I almost immediately fall asleep.


	7. Foxy's Suicide

Foxy was laying down, staring at the sky. The hot sun had been blazing on his Crimson, plastic skin all day. Foxy continued to lay on the sand, listening to the sea, and it's waves, curling, and warping. He had no idea how He got here, he finalised that he must be dreaming again. Foxy sits up and look around. He was on a beach. Foxy looks out to the deep blue sea, the average sized waves were curling gently further out, and as they came in, created a beautiful mix of white bubbles, and blue water. Foxy stands up, and turns around. A deep island jungle, stretched as both sides of the island, until they curved out of sight, giving way for more sea. Foxy starts walking, venturing into the islands, deep, lush jungle.

As Foxy carries on venturing through. The prominent sound of jungle life, only grew stronger, the birds were tweeting, the monkeys were climbing around, and the insects crawled around the islands floor. Foxy looks around, amazed at the sight. He had always wanted to be in a place like this by himself. Foxy continues to walk. He treads on a more clear piece of ground, and a trap is sprung. A loop of rope tightens around Foxy's leg, and the slack is pulled in, Foxy is lifted off the ground, with his left foot stuck into the sky, and the rest of his body dangling. About five or six men, equipped with spears, run out into the clearing, shouting a language Foxy didn't understand. They stick their spears at Foxy, who was spinning around, getting dizzy. Foxy is restrained, bound by his feet, knees and wrists. His mouth is tied shut, and the people let him drop, he hits the ground with a thump, and groans in pain. The men pick him up, and start carrying Foxy further into the jungle.

A few minutes later, Foxy is dropped to the floor. Foxy forward, and sees a pair of red legs, stood on familier stilt like high heels, that were actually built into their feet. Foxy looks up, and sees, Amy. She had a white dress on, and something on her head.

"So, who do we have here?" Amy says. Foxy wasn't sure if she pretending or not.

One of the men comes up to her, bowing in front of her. She then lifts his head up. The man speaks.

"A prize for you, my princess."

Amy lets his head back down, and he backs away.

"You will leave us. Go and hunt for some food, I am hungry."

The group of hunters leave their presence. Amy grabs a knife, and cuts the bounds around Foxy's jaw. Allowing Foxy to talk.

"Amy... what are you doing here? Where are we?"

Amy lifts up Foxy's head to look at her.

"You are not to refer to me as Amy, but instead as Princess Midnight. Do you understand me?"

Foxy tilts his head, then nods.

"Good." Amy lets go of Foxy's head. She then cuts the bounds around his wrists. She hands Foxy the knife, and he cuts the bounds around his ankles and knees. Foxy stands up. And Amy walks over to what looked like a throne, made of sticks, and tree leaves. She walks up the stairs to it, and sits down, she twists herself around in the throne so that her legs dangled off the side of it, and her head was resting in the corner. She looks down at Foxy.

"Now. When you address me. You will bow."

Foxy listens to her, and gets onto his right knee. Foxy drops his head, and looks to the floor. Foxy looks back up, and sees that she was smiling cheekily. Foxy tilts his head in confusion.

"Gosh you are so gullible Foxy." Amy sniggers.

Foxy rolls his eyes and stands up. Amy stands up, and walks down the makeshift stairs leading up to the large chair. Her heeled feet making a distinct clicking noise with each step she took. Foxy stares at Amy as she walks right up to him. She was just below Foxy's head. The pair look at each other, Amy laid her hand on Foxy's chest.

"You're still cute though." Amy says with a smile. Foxy returns it. Amy surprises Foxy by pushing him down to the ground. Foxy leans against the bamboo tree behind him, as Amy gets down on her hands and knees and starts to crawl towards him. Amy sits on Foxy's lap again.

"Did I say cute? I meant, very, cute." She smiles at Foxy cheekily, but Foxy just stares at her. She tilts her head.

"Something wrong?" Amy questions the Crimson fox.

Foxy shakes his head.

"There's nothing wrong, you're just so beautiful."

Amy quickly leans in and kisses Foxy. Foxy presses back, wrapping his arms around Amy's waist. The pair sit for a moment, in each others love. Amy pulls back first.

"Still amazing." She smirks, Foxy seemed distracted. He looks over Amy's shoulder and gasps. Before Amy can react she is yanked off of Foxy, and violently pulled onto her back. Foxy stands up and sees Mangle.

"Mangle! Let her go!" Foxy growls, his ears laid back against his head, and his teeth bared.

Mangle just chuckles, she pins down Amy with her heavier, outdated endo skeleton.

"What are you going to do about it?"

Foxy tried to stand up, but is struck in the back of his neck. Foxy jolts slightly, and falls down to the ground. He is pulled back, and made to lay back onto the bamboo tree. Foxy could barely move. He was paralysed. He could look around with his eyes. He looks up, and sees Bonn. His arms folded and was chuckling at the clearly pathetic fox in front of him. Foxy looks forward again, and sees Mangle holding Amy by her neck. Foxy could only watch, as Mangle start clawing at Amy's face, tearing her small jawed head to pieces. She screamed in agony, but Mangle wouldn't stop. Eventually, the screaming stops. Mangle drops the broken corpse of Amy on the sandy ground.

Mangle chuckles, then crawls over to Foxy. Foxy dreaded what Mangle was to do next. Mangle, lifts her hand up, and swipes down, cutting Foxy's chest in two. Foxy couldn't feel the pain. He had lost all feeling from his neck down. Mangle starts pulling all the wires, and blood tubes out of Foxy's chest. Throwing the blood all over Mangle. Foxy could feel himself blacking out.

"Now. I let you bleed out. Then we will be together again, Foxy. You won't be with that slut, Amy."

Foxy blanks out.

I sit up. And look around. I was in Pirate's Cove. I don't feel scared right now. Why? I stand up, and walk out of the Pirate's Cove. I turn right. And walk along to the office. I look inside, and find it completely empty. I cock my eyebrow. Wouldn't Mike be here now?

I go inside of the office, and sit down in the chair. I look around the office. I then get a very sudden urge to search the desk draws. I pull open the draw, and see a magnum revolver. I pick it up. I inspect the gun. I flip the switch on the side, and whip the cylinder out. There were six 44. Magnum rounds, all loaded. I spin the cylinder, and whip the cylinder closed. The cylinder clicks a few times, spinning. Then it stops. I see movement out the corner of my eye. I look up, and see Mangle. She was sticking her head through the doorway.

"Mangle?"

MANGLE: "Do it."

I tilt my head slightly, confused.

MANGLE: "I said, do it."

Mangle brings her hand around the doorway, and points at the gun. I look down to it. I look back up to Mangle. But she was gone. I look at my arm, it appeared much darker than normal, and from joints, a black liquid was seeping. I could feel my arm move, but not under my command. I bring the gun up to my head, shakily. I press it hard against the side of my head, and rest my finger against the trigger. I pull my thumb up, and pull the hammer down. Making a click, and the cylinder rotating in place for the hammer to hit the bullet. I apply pressure the trigger, and close my eyes. My hand is pulled away quickly, as the bullet fires out of the gun. The sound makes my ears ring, and I drop the gun to the ground. I press my hands against my ears. I feel arms around me. I open my eyes, and look up at Amy. She was hugging me, crying her eyes out. My hearing comes back slowly. I twist myself around, and hug her back, putting my head over her shoulder. She continues to cry for a few minutes. Holding me tightly. She lets me go, then looks at me. Her face was puffed up, and her short jaw was quivering.

AMY: "W-Why? Why did you try to kill yourself?"

"I don't know what I was doing, Amy. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

She looks at me, her normally sarcastic pissed off look, looked genuine this time.

AMY: "You miss Mangle, that much?... So much you would kill yourself? You'd rather be with Mangle, than me?"

I shake my head in denial, and stand up. Trying to assure Amy. She just looks away.

"Amy. No, please don't assume that. I would never do that. You'd be so hurt!"

Amy looks up to me, tears in her eyes.

AMY: "Do you promise me?"

I nod.

"I promise you, Amy."

I take her hand in mine and place in the middle of my chest.

"I promise you with my life."

Amy could see the reassurance I had in my voice, and eyes. She leans forward and hugs me, I wrap my arms around her. She bursts into tears again, I rub calming circles on her back. We sit there for a moment, until Amy was sobbing dryly.

I feel my leg becoming strangely numb. My standing became wobbly, and I have to sit in the office chair, I let go of Amy, and sit into the chair. She tilts her head confused.

"My leg is hurting, I'm not sure why."

I lift up my right leg onto my lap, and inspect it. It was strangely darker. I inspect the joints, and see something disturbing.

A thick black liquid, was oozing slowly from my knee joint. The black liquid, terrifyingly similar to the one that the Puppet forced inside of me in my dream.

How is that possible?

I try to stand up. I get onto my legs, then try to walk, I fall over, but manage to catch myself on the desk.

"I can't walk Amy, you have to help me."

Amy lets me put my arm around her neck, she supports me, and I hop out of the office on my left leg. Amy pills me through the pizzeria, to find the whole group in the main hall.

"Guys? Didn't you hear the gunshot?"

DARK: "We did, we assume something bad didn't happen, because there wasn't any screaming."

I nod, Amy lets me go as I come next to a chair. I sit down, and tuck myself in around the round table in which the group sat.

AMY: "What the hell even happened?"

I look up at Amy, who was sitting down as she asked the question.

"I had a dream, again. This time, I was forced to watch Mangle, kill you..."

Amy goes wide eyed. I look at the group, who all seemed shocked.

DARK: "What about the gunshot?"

I look up to Dark, who was sat next to Chica.

"I, almost committed suicide... I don't know why. I wasn't thinking straight. I saw Mangle, and she was shouting at me to 'do it'."

The group gasp at my comment. I just sit there, almost feeling guilty for not trying to do something.

CHICA: "Oh my god..."

I sit in silence. We all do.

"There is something up with my leg too. I can't feel it."

FREDDY: "We will get the mechanics in a moment, the manager will be here soon, he will contact them."

I look up to Freddy. I nod to him. The group sit in another awkward silence.


	8. UPDATE: It's not over yet

A message to my viewers.

Everyone who thinks that this story is over, they are wrong. I am simply taking a break, a long one. I may update for the last time in the beginning of September, but that will be it until next year July. GCSE exams guys. Sorry about it. Hope this doesn't make people leave. Thanks for being there guys.


	9. Rebecca

(Hey guys, I wanted to update as the real Amy and Dark were practically begging me to. One of the reasons I haven't updated on a while is because I hit a blocker in the story, and didn't know where to go on from the point I had left off. So because of this, think of this chapter as a filler, whilst I think of what to do for the next one.)

I wake up screaming. I pant heavily between each yell. My vision was blurry, and I couldn't see much. I start panting heavily, no screaming.

I then notice arms wrap around me. I start calming down slightly, but carried on panting. It slowed, and my vision started clearing. I look down at Amy, with her arms around me, and crying. I return the hug, and we sit there for a moment, her head in my chest. I look around, I was in the back of the office, sat on the floor.

I lay my hand on Amy's head, and she looks up. Her face was tear stricken. The extra mascara she had put on created black tear streaks down her mask. I smile reassuringly, and she returns it. She lays her head back into my chest, and I stroke her head soothingly.

I start to think about what I had seen. Something is turning me insane, no doubt. But what was the Puppet doing? Surely he couldn't control me in death.

I lay my head back and close my eyes, trying to push the thoughts out.

I hear some steps coming from the side, I open my eyes and looks up to the left door. I am met with Dark's grey eyes.

"Are you okay Foxy? We heard screaming."

I nod my head.

"Just a bad dream."

He nods once and backs off down the hallway.

I sit back again, and stare at the screens. The cameras were running, and it was on the main dining hall. I could see Dark going to sit down with Chica, who looked a bit worried. I look away and just rest my head.

10 MINUTES LATER...

Amy stands up, and sticks out her smaller red hand for me to take. I do so, and she lifts me to my feet.

"Do you feel okay now?" Amy asks me, tilting her head.

"I think there is something wrong with me, Amy." I respond to her, looking down at my joints.

She lifts my head up to look her in the eyes.

"We can get through it. We will help you." Amy reassures me.

I smile at her. And she returns it.

"Want to go hang with the lovers." She smirks.

I just roll my eyes, and follow her out the room. We make our way through the west hallway and enter the dining hall. The pair look up to us, and Chica waves. We sit down with them.

"So, what were you two doing?" Amy asks them.

"We were just watching the news. Not very interesting at the moment, but we reckon something interesting will come up." Dark announces to us.

We look up to the TV in the corner of the room.

TV: "That's it for this story, next we talk of sixteen year old Rebecca found missing from her home this morning. Parents reported that an argument had happened the night before, and Rebecca said she was going to run away. The parents did not believe her, but were shocked to find her gone, with most of her belongings, including her paper boat hat which she wore constantly, according to her parents."

"What a poor girl, she is probably already regretting her decision." Chica spoke out sadly.

"I'm sure she's okay, Chica." Dark told her.

Dark then looked up to me.

"What happened in your dream, Foxy?" He asks me, one of his wide black ears perking up.

I sigh and speak up.

"The Puppet, he was controlling me. He... He made me kill all of you, in gruesome ways." A lump in my throat forms, making it more difficult to talk. The three animatronics looked terrified.

"Oh my god... How did you know the Puppet was controlling you?" Chica asks me.

"It was like, as if I were a puppet for him. He was above me in the sky the whole time, moving his fingers around."

The three animatronics just stared at me.

"I sound crazy, don't I?" I ask them.

"No! No you don't!" Amy blurts out.

"You aren't crazy, Foxy." Dark speaks up.

I look up at them, and smile.

"So, any plans?" I speak up, asking the three.

"We were going to go to the old pizzeria again while you were out, but you started sleep walking, so we stayed as we didn't want you hurting yourself." Dark told me.

I nod.

"What did you need from there anyway?" I ask them.

"Spare parts. Bonnie strangely fell apart a little, must have been a loose bolt somewhere." Chica tells me.

"So, are we going to go there?" I ask them.

"Yeah. Freddy asked us to tell you about it when you wake up." Dark speaks up.

"Well okay, so. Should we go?" I speak up after Dark.

"Yeah, let's get ready." Chica says.


	10. Power in Death

FREDDY: "Hey you three."

We all look up to Freddy, who had walked in to the main dining hall. He sat with us, and I reach for the remote, turning off the TV.

"So we're off to the old place?"

Freddy looks at me, and nods.

FREDDY: "We are just looking for spare parts, we appear to have run out of some key extras."

Freddy stands up, and tucks the chair in. He goes to the entrance. Before leaving he turns and speaks up.

FREDDY: "Mike, the manager, Chica and Bonnie are already in the van. We will see you there in a moment."

I nod and Freddy exits the building.

"Okay, you two ready?"

Amy and Dark both look at me, and nod.

"Alright, let's go."

I stand, and so do the pair, we walk out of the building. I soak in the sun, and smile as we walk towards the van. The back doors open and Freddy appears.

FREDDY: "C'mon you lot."

We pick up the pace slightly, and hop into the van. Freddy closes the door as Amy gets in. We all sit down, and we set off.

Dark sits down next to Chica. Bonnie was sat next to Freddy, her right arm missing. Amy sits next to me, opposite Freddy and Bonnie.

We have our ride, until we reach our destination. The slider opens, revealing Mike.

MIKE: "Hey guys, we're here. The Pirates can go and explore a bit, we will look for the spare parts."

I nod at Mike, and the slider closes. I reach for the doors, and push them open. I step out first, then give Amy a hand to help her down, even though she barely needed it. The rest of the animatronics leave the van, and the two men get out of the front. We close the doors, and head inside.

The others immediately go to the Part's and Service room, Dark going with Chica to help out. I felt slightly guilty, but they didn't mind.

"Want to do anything in particular?"

I look down at Amy next to me.

She shrugs.

AMY: "I'm not sure, there isn't much we can do."

I look around. Nothing. The whole place was still as empty as ever. As I proceed to look back down at Amy, something catches my eye. My eyesore whips straight back to where I saw it. But I see nothing. I raise my eyebrow.

AMY: "Something wrong?"

I look down at her, and she tilts her head slightly.

I shake my head.

"No, everything is fine. I'm just seeing things."

I look around again. Nothing. I shake my head, and look at the Kid's Cove from where we are. I notice something different. I creep over there, staring into the room.

AMY: "Foxy? What's wrong?"

I ignore Amy and look from the doorway. The Mangle plush. It was gone. Replaced by. The Amy plush.

I tilt my head, and walk into the room. I crouch in front of the two plushie's and examine them. Amy comes up behind me, gasping when she realised.

AMY: "Who put that there? Who even made it?!"

I shake my head.

"I'm unsure."

The plushies were aligned in a strange way. The one of me was in fine shape, but the hook on it looked shiny, as if it were real. The Amy one was covered in tips and tears. I look at the hook on my one, and see a tad of fluff on it.

"Oh my god..."

Amy stays in silence. I hear a break behind me, and turn around.

"Hello Foxy."

I step back.

"Puppet."

Amy seemed scared too, she could see him.

PUPPET: "I just thought I'd drop by and, well. Think about anything that is like to do."

I just stare at him, an angered expression on my face.

AMY: "What is he talking about Foxy."

Amy looks up at me, but I continue to stare at the Puppet, saying nothing.

PUPPET: "It's time for something to change. And you'll be the one responsible, not me."

The Puppet seemed to grin, although his mask was already twisted like this.

I felt something cold in my leg. I look down, and gasp. The black liquid was flowing out of my ankle joint, and was slowly creeping up my leg. It had stuck me to the ground, and was hardening. I pull desperately, but the object had me trapped. Amy screamed as she looked down, and she too tried to pull me. The Puppet slowly walked up to me. Amy stood defensively in front of me.

AMY: "Stay away!"

The Puppet just chuckles. He raises his hand, clenches his fist, and pulls down. Amy is pulled to her knees. She struggled against the force. I try again to pull. Amy struggles, but the force keeps her held firmly in place.

The Puppet grabs my head, has losing my jaw closed. I try to snap at him, but he was strangely strong.

PUPPET: "Your so pathetic. How didn't I kill you so long ago, I haven't a clue. But finally, I can."

He laughs, and the black liquid travels from his hands, it flows along my snout, and into my eye sockets. I could feel it swirling around my endo head. The Puppet lets go of my head, and I fall back, my leg still planted against the ground. I claw at my mask, trying to pull it off, but the liquid kept it firmly I place. Amy was screaming, trying to get the attention of the others. I felt nauseous, and gagged. The Puppet seemed to, disappear. Amy falls to the ground, and coughs. She sits up, and looks at me. I was shivering.

AMY: "Foxy! Calm down! I'll get the others."

I stare at her. I shake my head.

"No, no, no I'll hurt them..."

Amy had stood up, and ran off.

I sit there, and pull on my leg. It was making me exhausted. I give it one final yank, and it tears away my suit, freeing my foot. I wince in pain, and grit my teeth.

I stay on the floor, and I breath heavily. The group run in, Bonnie with a new arm in place. I start feeling dizzy, and the whole world spins, my exhaustion finally getting to me. Freddy and Dark help me up, and I am taken out of the building and into the van, where I promptly black out.

(Just another filler chapter guys, but with a little more content. There will most likely be three more chapters. The last one will have two outcomes, depending on what the real Dark and Amy are okay with.)


	11. I'm So Sorry

I sit up, and hold my head. I groan in pain, as a piercing headache strikes me. I look up to see Amy sat in front of me. She smiles at me, and I return a half hearted one. I hear a whisper, and I turn around. There was no one behind me where I was sat on the stage.

AMY: "There's no one here, Foxy. Everyone else is asleep."

I turn around again, and look at her. She was right, it was about ten in the evening, a time where we usually have a rest, before we wake up at twelve.

"I have a terrible headache..."

AMY: "Just so you know, I told the group what we saw, and they insisted on checking your mask. It wasn't there."

I tilt my head, then pull off my mask. I look inside of it, and am surprised to see nothing.

I put the mask back on. And hear another whisper. I look around again. And my limbs become slightly numb. I groan in pain, and try lifting my arms.

AMY: "Are you okay Foxy?"

A voice comes out of my mouth that I wasn't intent on saying.

"I'm fine."

'No, I'm not fine... What? How? I can't speak. AMY!'

I stand up unintentionally. I try to move myself, but I could feel nothing. I stare at Amy, to which she smiles at me awkwardly.

AMY: "Why are you staring at me?"

I just smirk.

"No reason."

I didn't intend on saying that. I was left with my thoughts.

'How did I not see this coming! No! AMY THAT ISN'T ME!'

I try to scream again.

I grab her by the shoulders and push her against a table, to which I come right up close to her face. She blushes massively.

I continue to struggle, trying to scream.

AMY: "W-What are you doing?"

I am forced into chuckling.

"I dunno."

I switch to hook hand, and slowly brush the blunt side across her face, making her slightly nervous.

"Such a pretty face."

I just watch, helpless to whatever I was being forced into doing.

AMY: "Awwww, Foxyyyy..."

She blushes more. My hook goes down to her shoulder, where I pierce her suit and yank her backwards onto the stage, tearing a large chunk of the suit away. She scream as she hits the edge of the stage.

"You'll be the last. For. Now I'll just leave you."

I go up to her legs, hold them down and cut her knees. She screams in pain, and tries to move her legs to no avail.

'AMY!'

I back away from her, leaving her sobbing in pain, and with blood leaking out of the small yet impacting cuts.

Dark comes rushingj out of the cove.

DARK: "Oh my god! Amy!"

I was faking. Dark rushes up behind me.

DARK: "What happened?!"

I turn around, and punch him hard in the face, making him fly across the room, and hit the opposite wall with enough force to smash the plastic on his back. He hits the floor limp. I smirk.

'DARK! NOOO!'

I see Chica run out of the Parts and Service room with the rest R of the animatronics.

CHICA: "Foxy what was- DARK?!"

She screams and runs over to his supposed corpse. She crouches next to him and shakes him.

Freddy walks up to me.

FREDDY: "Foxy?! What the hell happened in here?!"

I speak again, but my voice comes out different. It comes out as the Puppet's voice.

"Freddy Fazbear, we meet again. How have you been, old friend."

Freddy backs away from me. He was terrified.

FREDDY: "You... Foxy! You can fight him!"

'I'm still here Freddy!'

"Foxy is dead, Freddy..."

I laugh evilly. Freddy backs up even more. I pull my arm back, and thrust it out towards him. The black liquid travels out of my wrist joint, as sticks to Freddy. He yells in shock, as the liquid detached from my hand, and grew around Freddy. He screams in terror, as the liquid slowly hardens, and swells over his entire body. His screaming eventually becomes muffled.

I look up to Bonnie, who was staring in shock. She was terrified. She backs up, murmuring gibberish.

I walk up to her slowly, and she cowers down onto the floor. She puts her new arm in front of her face.

BONNIE: "NO PLEASE! FOXY!"

I stab my hook downwards through her endo head, making her expression change to nothing. Her arm flops, and I yank the hook out, spitting blood. I look over to Chica, who was whimpering next to Dark's corpse. I walk over to her slowly. I crouch next to her, she looks up to me and she screams. I cover her mouth, and press her against the wall. I put my hook up to my mouth.

"Shhhh..."

Her tear stained face grew more and more terrified. I put my hand on the side of her face, and whip it back quickly. Snapping her neck, and severing a major cord. She lays back, dead.

I look up, and around. Everyone was dead. All except for Amy. I smirk, and look at her. To which she starts crying. I slowly edge over to her.

"Mangle is with me, Amy. She asked me to kill you as slowly as possible."

She whimpers, as I grab her leg, and pull her closer to me.

FOXY: "P-Please Foxy! I know you're still in there!"

I raise my hook, and stab her at the top of her leg. I slowly drag downwards, ripping a massive gash all the way down to her ankle. She screams as I make the rip. Black blood flows out of the wound.

"I am truly enjoying this."

On the inside, I could feel myself blacking out. My movements continue as the darkness overcomes me.

'Am I dead?'

A distant voice calls out. Too distant to know who it was.

I open my eyes, and look around. Everything was white. Faded silhouettes of people stood everywhere. The voice calls again.

MANGLE: "Foxy?"

I turn around, and see a figure. Clearly not human. It had two triangular ears at the top of its head, and a long fluffy tail. I walk over to it. As I come closer. I see.

Mangle.

I slowly step up into a jog, then a run, she opens her arms, and I hug her. I old her close.

"Mangle... Oh my god... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

She looks up to me.

MANGLE: "It's okay, Foxy. It's okay. I forgive you. It was the Puppet's fault. Not yours."

She smiles at me. I let her go, and she folds her arms.

MANGLE: "So, about Amy."

My ears fold against the back of my head, and I feel guilt seep over me.

"I... I'm sorry."

She holds my head.

MANGLE: "No, don't be sorry. I'm happy for you. I didn't want you to miss me. I know that you would always remember me, so that's why I wasn't angry or sad that you found someone special again. You deserve her, Foxy. Cherish her, make her feel special. She loves you. And I know you love her back."

I nod, and wipe a year from my face.

MANGLE: "Don't doubt that I'll remain your friend."

My ears raise up again. She smiles. I bring her into another close hug.

"Thank you for understanding, Mangle."

I pull away from the hug. I then realise something.

"How did you end up here?"

MANGLE: "Well, we found out something amazing. We had developed souls. Something happened, something gave us souls. Maybe a glitch in the coding? We still don't know. But we don't question, we are grateful."

"The others are here too?"

She nods, and points to my left. I turn to look there, and see the toys.

Bonn.

Chico.

And Fred.

"Hi guys."

BONN: "Hey there old friend. How are you?"

"I'm fine Bonn."

He smirks.

BONN: "How's Amy?"

I roll my eyes.

"She's fun. How's things going with Chico?"

CHICO: "We're still close."

She smiles, and hugs him.

"And Fred, you still don't care, do you?"

He shakes his head.

I smirk, and look back down at Mangle.

"How did I get here?"

MANGLE: "We brought you here, your soul was weak. But we're going to send you back. And you'll be stronger."

I tilt my head.

"Really? Well, I don't know whether to go know, or later."

MANGLE: "You should probably hurry up, you don't want to lose Amy too."

I nod.

"Alright."

Bonn checks a little instrument on his wrist.

BONN: "You have five seconds. Good luck."

I nod at him.

Mangle quickly grabs my head and pulls me Ito a quick kiss. I pull away quickly, and I fall through the invisible floor. I look up, and see her waving. I close my eyes, and feel numb. I open my eyes again, and see Amy. She had cuts up and down her body, and I had just finished giving her one last across her right shoulder. She was barely conscious. I couldn't do much, as I pull the hook out, and bring it near her face.

"Now, your suffering ends. Have a nice trip."

I raise the hook, and swing down.


	12. The End

I pull against the force, stopping the hook from splitting Amy's head in two.

Amy looks up. And her eyes widen.

AMY: "Fight it Foxy!"

She cringes in pain. I feel motivated suddenly, and pull against the forces, making myself fall to the ground. I grunt, and start trying to take over.

AMY: "FOXY!"

I look up to Amy. She forces a smile. I yell in rage, and clench my fists. I suddenly feel sick. I turn myself over, and I puke all over the floor. The thick black liquid coming out of my mouth, and spreading on the floor. I stop being sick, and sit onto my backside. I breath for a moment. I hang my head.

AMY: "Foxy?"

I look up to Amy. She looked concerned.

"I-It's me, Amy."

I smile, and cough.

She sighs happily, and sits back. Her breathing steadied up, and I could tell that she had passed out. I look at the black liquid. It was swirling, but was slowing. The Puppet was no more. Now he was to burn in hell. I look up to the ceiling, knowing that they were looking down on me. I smile.

"Thank you. All of you."

I stand up, and look at my friends. They weren't dead, somehow. I could see their eyes glowing, very faintly. The liquid that had hardened around Freddy, had turned back into a liquid, and flown around him in a puddle.

One by one, I drag my friends into the Parts and Service room. I plug them all into separate mains, so that they could come back in their own time. I start working on repairing them. Starting on Dark, who was by far the most damaged.

THREE MONTHS LATER. (If anyone wants to make this chapter interesting, play the song; Move Along by The All American Rejects, when the lyrics can be seen.)

I stand on the stage and I look behind me. I see Dark with a guitar in his hands, Amy stood beside him with a guitar too. Chica was behind the both of them, sat behind a drum kit. I look down at the mic I held in my hand.

I turn to face the crowd of children, adults, staff, and the other animatronics. I bring the mic up to my mouth, and speak up.

"Alright me laddies and lasses, are ye ready for me new crew's first song?"

The children cheer, to which I chuckle.

"Hit it, Chica me lass."

(Start the song now.)

Chica starts hitting the snares and the kicks.

Dark starts playing the guitar behind me.

Amy joins him quickly with her bass.

I start singing lyrics.

"Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking

When you fall everyone stands

Another day and you've had your fill of sinking

With the life held in your

Hands are shaking cold

These hands are meant to hold"

"Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong

Move along, move along like I know you do

And even when your hope is gone

Move along, move along just to make it through

Move along

Move along"

"So a day when you've lost yourself completely

Could be a night when your life ends

Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving

All the pain held in your

Hands are shaking cold

Your hands are mine to hold"

"Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong

Move along, move along like I know you do

And even when your hope is gone

Move along, move along just to make it through

Move along"

DARK: "(Go on, go on, go on, go on)"

"When everything is wrong, we move along"

DARK: "(Go on, go on, go on, go on)"

"When everything is wrong, we move along

Along, along, along"

"When all you got to keep is strong

Move along, move along like I know you do

And even when your hope is gone

Move along, move along just to make it through"

"When all you got to keep is strong

Move along, move along like I know you do

And even when your hope is gone

Move along, move along just to make it through"

"When all you got to keep is strong

Move along, move along like I know you do

And even when your hope is gone

Move along, move along just to make it through"

DARK: "(Go on, go on, go on, go on)"

"Right back what is wrong

We move along"

 _[fade out]_

LATER THAT DAY...

Amy and I are sat in the cove, testing out our recent modifications that allowed us to taste and eat, as well as our new animatronic organs, allowing us to live more like people.

AMY: "This is amazing. The kids must love this."

I nod, and smile at Amy. I finish my last slice, and Amy announces she is full. We take the plates to the kitchen, and start cleaning up. Amy glanced over at me, and I look back at her.

AMY: "You know, we haven't done anything together for a while."

I tilt my head and give her a smug look.

"What are you hinting at here?"

AMY: "Oh I dunno..."

She slowly walks up to me, swinging her hips slightly. I smirk at her flirting, as she puts her hand on my chest, coming close to my face. She leans forward and kisses me, I kiss her back, and wrap my arms around her waist, she does the same to the back of my neck. We sit there for a moment, twisting and turning. She pulls back for air, and smiles.

AMY: "You're still great at that."

I smirk.

"You too."

She smiles at me.

AMY: "Thanks for being there for me, Foxy. You've changed my life."

"Not as much as you've changed mine."

We smile at eachother again, and continue.

The end...

Thanks guys. I'd like to credit Midnitehuntr (Amy), and ZockyMezMan (Dark) for letting me use their OC's. Without them, and their impact on my online experience, this story wouldn't have come to what it is. Thanks. And until next time, this is goodbye.


	13. New Story?

Now, here's a question fro my viewers;

Who would like to see a FNAF: Sister Location story? I have been thinking about it since the teaser came out, and I thought that once more information about the game is released, I should make a new story based around it.

If you guys would like it, should I base the story off of any of my previous universes? Or should I make a new one entirely.

Let me know what you all think, and I'll see what happens. I may even finish Red's Lament, but that will have to wait, for now.


End file.
